Super Junior Kindergarten Series :: Prologue
by Iino Sayuri
Summary: Tahun ajaran baru di TK pun dimulai!/still a prologue, akan berlanjut ke seri pertama jika sesuai harapan. Mind to RnR?/Sorry, I'm suck at summary


Title : Super Junior Kindergarten Series :: Prologue

Rated : K+ nyambung T mungkin? Khukhukhu ~

Disclaimer : Super Junior kepunyaan SMEnt, tapi khusus Eunhyuk itu punyaku. :P *_digeplak_

Author : Iino Sayuri_Celi Sayuri

Keterangan : Disini, semua member SuJu umurnya 4 tahun, kecuali Leeteuk, Hangeng sama Heechul 5 tahun. Disini walaupun karakternya masih TK semua masih ada pairingnya. Agak tidak wajar memang ==' tapi mengingat saya sbgai author juga memang idenya kacau semua, yah,, jadilah fanfic abal ini.. Mian kalo jelek ya readers.. khekhekhe *_author ketawa setan_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Hari pertama masuk sekolah..

Akan menjadi saat paling menyenangkan, bukan?

.

Sekelompok anak masih berlarian dihalaman SM Kindergarten ketika bel berbunyi. Anak-anak kecil itu secepatnya masuk kedalam kelas berwarna biru safir itu, menyebabkan kondisi kelas menjadi ramai tidak karuan.

Mari kita lihat kondisi kelas yang ribut itu.

Dua orang anak sedang main kejar-kejaran. Seorang anak berambut coklat sedang asyik berkutat dengan balok-baloknya dengan tampang berpikir. Yang berbadan gendut sedang asyik makan keripik kentang. Namja kecil berwajah rakun sedang asyik berebut mobil-mobilan dengan yang berkepala besar. Dua namja berwajah tenang sedang membolak-balik sebuah buku bersama-sama.

Ada yang sedang melamun, dan ada yang sedang ngedance sendirian. Ada satu namja kecil cantik membaca majalah _fashion_ sedangkan namja Chinese bermata sipit dihadapannya asyik memperhatikan namja cantik didepannya. Yang terakhir sedang sibuk dengan PSP hitamnya sendirian.

Si namja PSP membuang PSPnya sebal. "Game ovel! Huh! Menyebalkan!" umpatnya sambil berlari kearah tasnya dan mengambil sekotak jus jeruk, mengundang perhatian Shindong yang berbadan besar. Dilemparnya bungkus keripik yang tadi dimakannya jauh-jauh.

"Kyuu!~ Bagi jus jeluuuk~" seru Shindong sambil beranjak mau mengejar Kyu. Kyu yang terkesiap langsung melarikan diri secepat mungkin. Mengundang perhatian hyung tertua disana, Leeteuk.

"Ya! Kalian berdua! Berhenti bersikap seperti itu! Sebentar lagi seonsaengnim datang!" tegur Leeteuk sambil tetap fokus pada balok-baloknya. Sementara Kang In si wajah rakun masih tetap berusaha merebut mobil-mobilan dari tangan Yesung si kepala besar.

"Ya! Kim Jongwoon! Lepaskan mobil-mobilanku!" bentak Kang In seraya menarik mainan itu ke arahnya. Yesung tak mau kalah. "Aniyo Kim Youngwoon! Ini mobil-mobilanku!" balas Yesung sambil menariknya kembali. Disebelah Yesung, Wookie duduk sambil asyik melamun sendiri. Wajahnya yang _cute_ jadi terlihat makin _cute_.

Siwon dan Kibum, dua namja kecil berwajah tenang itu hanya sesekali melirik dan geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku teman-temannya.

Heechul, namja kecil yang cantik itu hanya menatap risih pada namja sipit didepannya, Hangeng. "Ya! Dasal kau pabbo! Jangan pandangi aku seperti itu!" bentak Heechul cadel sambil menutup wajahnya dengan majalah. Sedangkan Hangeng? Hanya diam dan tetap tersenyum. Nyengir lebih tepatnya.

.

Sedangkan seorang lain yang bergelar _Prince of Aegyo_ sedang asyik bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Donghae. Sesekali tersandung mainan. Baik Sungmin maupun Donghae masih belum menyerah mengejar dan kabur dari kejaran orang dibelakangnya.

Dipojokan, Eunhyuk sedang asyik ngedance sendirian. Tubuhnya tampak asyik menari sendirian tanpa music yang mengiringi. Tangannya sesekali menyeka keringat yang mengalir membasahi dahinya. Matanya memandang sekeliling, mengamati apa yang terjadi, kemudian kembali menari dengan seru.

"Ya! Ikan! Belhentiii! Nanti kugelitiki kamu!" ancam Sungmin memaksa Donghae berhenti. Tapi, yang diteriaki masih saja berlari, kemudian beranjak melompati balok-balok yang dibuat Leeteuk. Sayangnya, karena belum terlalu terlatih, kaki Donghae malah menabrak balok-balok itu, menyebabkan balok yang sudah disusun Leeteuk dengan susah payah itu hancur berantakan. Sedangkan Donghae sendiri? Tersungkur dengan kepala lebih dulu.

Leeteuk melotot. "Hyaaa! Lee Donghae! Kemari kau, Ikan! Aku akan menggorengmu seperti yang biasa dimasak eomma!" geram Leeteuk sambil beranjak mengejar Donghae yang kini sudah lari ketakutan dengan wajah pucat. Eunhyuk hanya mengawasi mereka dalam diam sebentar, kemudian asyik menggerakkan badan lagi.

Siwon dan Kibum lagi-lagi menggeleng heran kemudian kembali beralih pada buku yang mereka baca.

Kyu dan Shindong sudah selesai dengan 'pertarungan-memperebutkan-jus-jeruk' mereka dan dimenangkan Kyu. "Yeee! Shindong jelek! Nggak mungkin jus jeluk ini jadi punya kamu! Bweee~!" Kyu mengejek Shindong yang hanya memasang tampang bête sambil manyun.

CKLEK! Pintu kelas dibuka. Sorang yeoja berkacamata masuk, kemudian mengamati namja-namja kecil yang akan menjadi muridnya selama setahun kedepan.

"Annyeonghaseyo~!" sapanya sambil tersenyum. Spontan, semua menoleh dan membalas sapaan dari yeoja itu. "Annyeonghaseyo!" jawab mereka serempak.

"Naneun Jung Nari imnida, aku akan menjadi seonsaengnim kalian selama setahun kedepan.. Mohon bantuannya, ya.." kata Nari sambil tersenyum. "Nae, seonsaengnim!" balas mereka kemudian mulai berlari ke bangku masing-masing dan duduk dengan manis.

'_And, here we go a very happy year_.' Pikir Nari sambil tersenyum.

Dan, tahun ajaran baru dimulai!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Annyeonghaseyo ~ Kali ini aku coba bikin fict series.. Ini baru prologue.. Mian kalo pendek ~ hehehe.. disini kutekankan sekali lagi, walopun ini karakternya Super Junior waktu TK, tetep ber-pairing.. Yah, mungkin kedengerannya aneh ya? ah, biarin deh! XD

Jadi, begini.. ini kan baru prolog.. mau dilanjut nggak? Kalo ada yang minta, minimal 5 orang, aku lanjutin ke seri pertama. Tapi, kalo nggak ada, ato nggak sampai 5, ya, mian, aku nggak lanjut.. hehehe ~

At least, mau meninggalkan review? *tadah tangan

Gomawo ^^


End file.
